


Yours

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Teratophilia, Virginity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: On a night that was supposed to be a simple one night stand, Jesse leaves you wanting.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> a commission in which demon!mccree becomes reader’s bitch 😈

By no means did you subscribe to the traditional idea of virginity. You saw it less as something sacred to be saved for marriage and more of a nuisance that made spontaneous hookups difficult. Men could be a bit weird when the topic of your chastity came up, either reeling back or becoming uncomfortably interested in you. At the same time, you didn’t want to keep it secret for fear that your partner might move too fast to properly accommodate you. Since a steady relationship with a good man didn’t seem to be in the near future, your best bet was a guy decent enough with whom to spend a single night.

Granted, that might have been too much to ask of the guys you met in various bars and clubs. The most decent thing they would do for you was buy you a drink before proving to be entirely not your type. Because previous experiences left you so jaded, you didn’t have particularly high hopes on the night a tall, dark, handsome stranger sauntered by.

“Evening,” he said, his voice a rumbling Southern drawl just loud enough for you to hear over the music. When he sidled up and took the seat beside you, you peeked at his large frame and million dollar smile. Your cheeks suddenly felt just a touch warmer at the sight of him. “Hard to believe a pretty little thing like you is drinking alone.”

It wasn’t the first time you’d heard that lame come-on, but somehow hearing it from him put a fond smile on your face. “Maybe I’m just too pretty and all the men here are intimidated.”

He let out a bark of a laugh and his eyes glittered with mischief under the low lights. “Luckily I ain’t ever been one to shy away from a challenge. Can I get you a drink?”

The look of fondness remained as you angled yourself towards him, a little more willing to engage in conversation with him now. “Please.”

As the two of you got to talking, you learned the man’s name was Jesse. He was confident but not cocky, and certainly a breath of fresh air compared to the guys you usually encountered on your bar crawls. His looks were what warmed you up to him initially but it was his charm and wit that had you really sweet on him. When he asked you to leave the bar with him, you didn’t think twice about agreeing.

You were quickly being whisked away by the high of cloud nine, and it wasn’t until you were lying in bed beneath him that you regained enough sense to speak up and tell him something important. When Jesse’s mouth slipped off of yours so he could kiss your jawline and neck, you finally told him, “Jesse, w-wait. Wait. I hope it’s not an issue for you, but… I’m a virgin.”

He slowed down at your words, not in a way to suggest he was turned off but just so you knew he’d heard you. After pulling down the neckline of your dress so he could leave a sweet kiss against your collar bones, he looked up at you and spoke in that smooth drawl of his. “Not a problem at all, sugar. Don’t be nervous. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Just hearing his voice practically turned all your limbs to jelly as you let out a shaky breath and nodded. While your lips were still slightly parted, he took advantage and captured them with his own. You were undoubtedly buzzed from the drinks you’d had earlier this evening but the sensation was nothing compared to the pure intoxication you got out of just his kiss. It felt more than right to be with Jesse - it was perfect.

Jesse licked his lips as he lifted himself off of you, and you swore you were looking up at him with heart eyes. He began working you out of your dress and reassured you, “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

You nodded frantically, too overwhelmed by desire to respond with anything more than a soft whimper. He was obviously just being gentle with you, but the way he unzipped your dress and pulled it down your body was torturously slow. In fact, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and something told you it wasn’t just your impatience to get started. Your head was heavy and spinning all at once, as if you’d drank far more than you actually had before leaving the bar. Feeling like you were on the brink of passing out, you willed yourself to remain lucid by reaching for Jesse’s arms in an attempt to communicate your distress.

There was a brief look of bewilderment on his face that was quickly replaced by an impressed smile. He touched your face not in a loving caress but in a rough grab, his fingers digging into your cheeks as he turned you left and right. Leaning forward to get a better look at the haze in your eyes, he remarked, “Thought you’d be out like a light by now. But you’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?”

Since you couldn’t even move your mouth to ask what he was talking about, your mind raced to answers all of your questions on its own. You immediately assumed the worst and thought he might have slipped something dangerous into one of the many drinks he’d bought you that night. Your suspicion only seemed to be confirmed when you started hallucinating, seeing a pair of curled, grotesque horns on either side of Jesse’s head. He must have tightened his grip on you as the sensation of his fingernails against your skin suddenly felt piercing, like claws.

Jesse’s million dollar smile became the stuff of nightmares when his teeth inexplicably sharpened as well, the canines extending well past his lower lip. His voice had dropped to a low, demonic pitch as he snarled, “I don’t mind a live audience. You won’t remember a thing in the morning anyway.”

When the horrifying hallucinations wouldn’t go away, you were forced to acknowledge that you weren’t just seeing things. As Jesse’s body changed to resemble something more beast than man, you almost wished it would have just been a matter of spiked drinks. That would have at least come with the promise of losing consciousness at some point, but instead you were entirely lucid and forced to bear witness to a demon who ensnared you in his clutches.

The contrast of his powerful claws playing with the hem of your delicate panties made you whimper. That was about all the protest you could manage as Jesse’s long, slithering tongue swept across his fangs, like he was ready to devour you. “Just relax.”

\---

You didn’t expect to wake up with any memory of what happened that night. You didn’t expect to wake up at all, actually, as you were under the impression that a night with a demon would have killed you. While you did sport a number of cuts and bruises afterwards, you were alive and well and completely aware of the events that took place.

The encounter should have left you terrified, but strangely, fear was the last thing you took away from that night. Jesse had some sort of effect on you that intoxicated you more than any alcohol could have, and now that you were without him it was like you were going through withdrawal. You didn’t know what it was exactly he’d done to have you so fixated on him; all you knew was that you needed to see him again.

You took your memories from that night and went running with them, doing your damnedest to figure out exactly what you were dealing with. Typically you weren’t one to believe in the fantastic or the supernatural, but you couldn’t just discredit what you’d seen. You might have been out of it but you knew what you saw, so you turned to endless research and literature to find a means to validate it.

It didn’t matter to you when you started putting your life on hold to chase after a fantasy. It didn’t even matter when you fell down the rabbit hole of dark magic and all kinds of horrors you shouldn’t have been messing with. You were like a woman possessed, but you chalked it up to mere passion to reconnect with an old flame. Sources you’d consulted in your quest said you were crazy for actively trying to summon an incubus but you had already come so far.

Everything you’d read informed you that performing an evocation to summon an incubus of this level was going to be difficult. You had to be physically as well as mentally equipped to see a trial like this all the way to the end, but all the shit you went through just to get here had toughened you up. You’d already decided you weren’t going to lose to Jesse, so there was no way in hell you would lose to yourself.

The evocation required blood, and a lot of it. You obtained the amount you needed through any means necessary. You had that, a number of candles, and scrolls containing a cryptic language that would summon the man of your dreams. Anticipating his resistance, you also had holy water and other Christian effects that would temporarily weaken him. Once everything was in its place, you started the incantation.

While there was no immediate effect, you didn’t grow impatient nor give into your fatigue. You were prepared to stand there and chant as long as it would take to bring him back. Eventually the gently swaying flames of your candles began flickering more erratically, as if affected by gusts of wind that somehow managed to penetrate this windowless room. The bloody shapes you painted on the ground glowed unnaturally as an apparition developed between them. It was undoubtedly Jesse, sans the facade of glamor and charm he’d put up when he first met you. He looked exactly like the monster you’d seen in what you thought was a drug-induced trance, but understood now as his supernatural influence.

Jesse looked shocked to see you, but he quickly replaced that expression with a toothy grin. “Huh. Fancy seeing you again.”

“Jesse,” you breathed, awestruck that he was really standing before you again. Now that you were cognizant enough to actually make sense of what you were seeing, you tried to commit all of his features to memory. Finally you brought your gaze up to his eyes, which sparkled with the same mischief they held the last time you’d seen him. “I… I’m really happy to see you.”

“Is that right?” he laughed, sniffing as he looked around at everything you’d set up. He seemed particularly impressed by the sheer amount of blood you had on the floor and the implications that came with it. “You really are full of surprises.”

Astonishingly, Jesse seemed fine with the evocation but you knew better than to let your guard down before properly securing him. You dropped your scrolls and moved backwards slowly, reaching for one of the vials of holy water.

He cocked his head at your peculiar movement but otherwise didn’t comment, instead looking down at the portal through which you’d summoned him. “Well I’m flattered you went to all this trouble, but I already got what I wanted from you. So why don’t I just get out of your hair?”

You acted faster than he could slip back through that portal, dousing him in water that might as well have been corrosive with the way he reacted. Jesse’s shout of pain came out in a deeply inhuman register as he stumbled back, claws delicately hovering over his burnt, tender flesh. While he was down, you ended the ritual and effectively closed off his only means of escaping.

Now he lost his cool, snapping his jaws at you and snarling, “You crazy bitch!”

Before he could jump you, you brandished a crucifix and forced him into the corner. You poured the rest of your holy water on him to keep him down, and capitalized on his momentary weakness by shackling his wrists to the wall. When you stepped back and saw how vulnerable he’d become in a flash, you felt a twinge of guilt. Just enough to apologize, but not nearly enough to let him go. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know what you did to me, but… I need to keep you here. If you leave me, I’ll die.”

“If you keep me here, _I’ll_ die,” he growled, staring up at you with such a reproachful gaze it sent chills up and down your spine. “I can’t stay with you. I can’t stay with any one human, that’s not how this works. You’re going to kill me.”

Jesse’s words were in line with most of the literature you’d read on incubi and their mating habits, but you didn’t accept it. Not from thousands of years’ worth of research, and not from the vulnerable demon lying before you now. Crouching down to his level, you avoided his lunges and protesting jerks so you could gently cup his face with both hands. “I’m going to take _care_ of you. As long as you have me, you won’t need anyone else.”

\---

Jesse’s resistance didn’t last long. You’d already weakened him once you finally got ahold of him, and you’d deprived him of the opportunity to feed on humans as he normally would. You did offer yourself to him a number of times but he refused you vehemently. But it was only a matter of time until he gave into his primal urges and you were all too happy to offer yourself up to him.

On one of your many visits to his holding cell, you found him in such a state of dishevelment he hardly resembled the man you knew. His eyes were blank and his jaw slack, his chest frailly rising and falling with ragged breaths. While his true form was undoubtedly terrifying, he was somehow less intimidating now that you’d worn him down to this point. Previously you couldn’t get closer than just beyond the bars that held him back, but now you felt safe enough to open them and join him in the corner where you’d left him.

Jesse didn’t react when you stood before him, nor when you gently pushed his legs apart. You thought you saw a brief flicker of life in his eyes when you knelt down and took his cock in your hands, still massive even when he wasn’t aroused. The more you touched him the more reactive he became, grunting and groaning as his wrists twitched against the shackles. You shifted your position so you could straddle one of his thick thighs and leaned in close enough to him to murmur, “Come on, it’s been long enough. You need me.”

His only response was a low growl, likely from brewing anger rather than the pleasure of your touch. But when the sounds he made suddenly elevated in pitch and he threw his head back against the wall, you figured he was starting to put physical sensations above the animosity he felt towards you. This was the most docile he’d been since you first summoned him here so you kept going, sliding off of his leg so you could lower your mouth to the head of his cock. His hips jerked up seemingly as an instinct to try to bury himself further into your wet warmth and you did your best to accommodate him.

You didn’t want him to get too carried away, so you eased off and resumed stroking him with only your hand. When you sat up and tried to plant a kiss on his lips, he turned the other way with a scowl. Clicking your tongue softly, you grabbed his face to keep his eyes on you. “You’re dying, Jesse. I’m throwing you a lifeline here. Just be mine.”

His change in expression was so slight you would have missed it if you hadn’t spent so much of your time wholly devoted to him. But you could tell his defensive features had softened, like he was considering the truth of your words. Just to give him a bit of a nudge in the right direction, you swept your palm over the head of his cock and gave it a squeeze, digging your nails into his flesh just hard enough to elicit a reaction. You didn’t miss the way his serpentine tongue slid over his fangs at the sight of your cunt dripping all over him.

Before he could get too excited, you brandished a collar from behind your back to wrap around his thick neck. After a moment of bewilderment Jesse bared his teeth in a furious scowl, but you subdued him by spearing yourself on just the tip of his fat cock. That alone was enough to make him throw his head back and howl with pleasure, his hips trying vigorously to push more of himself into you. You inched up and dangled yourself just out of his reach, and you intended to do so until he finally gave in. “I want to hear you say it, Jesse. Tell me you’re mine.”

You could hardly remember the smooth and suave Jesse you’d met in the bar that fateful night, not when he was lying before you now, a broken and near-feral beast who was desperate for your body. Not anyone else’s, but yours. He wanted you just as badly as you wanted him and all he had to do now was admit to it. You didn’t know if demons could cry, but you swore his eyes were glassy when he finally lifted them to you and conceded in such a frail and fragile voice, “Y… yours. ’M yours.”

Coerced as it was, his confession was music to your ears and moving enough to bring tears to your eyes as well. They trailed down your cheeks and framed your pleased smile as you finally gave him what he wanted, lowering your body and taking in as much of his length as you could. You grabbed his face to maintain eye contact with him as you did so, and you relished in watching him finally gaze at you not with contempt, but bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> strikecommanding.tumblr.com


End file.
